The Dark Order
Super Smash Brothers The Dark Order |heights = Uno: Grayson: |weights = |debut = June 10, 2006 |disbanded = |years_active = 2006–present |}} The Dark Order are a professional wrestling tag team consisting of Evil Uno and Stu Grayson and are currently signed to All Elite Wrestling (AEW). They first formed in International Wrestling Syndicate (IWS) as Super Smash Brothers and are former one-time Pro Wrestling Guerrilla (PWG) World Tag Team Champions. History Chikara (2007–2010) In 2007, Player Uno and Stupefied, later competing as Player Dos, made their debut in Chikara as Super Smash Brothers. On September 21, 2008, at Laying in the Gutter, Looking at the Stars, they defeated Incoherence (Delirious and Hallowicked) to win the Chikara Campeonatos de Parejas before losing it a month later to The Osirian Portal (Amasis and Ophidian). Their last match in Chikara was on October 24, 2010 in a losing effort against Bruderschaft des Kreuzes (Daizee Haze and Sara Del Rey). Ring of Honor (2009–2010, 2018) On April 17, 2009, Super Smash Brothers made their Ring of Honor (ROH) debut in a dark match. On May 8, 2009, at Never Say Die, they made their official ROH in-ring debut, losing to Kenny King and Rhett Titus. On July 25, 2009, at Death Before Dishonor VII: Night Two in Toronto, Ontario, Canada, they defeated El Generico and Kevin Steen. On May 11, 2018, at War of the Worlds in Toronto, Ontario, Canada, Evil Uno and Stu Grayson wrestled their long-time rivals The Young Bucks (Matt Jackson and Nick Jackson) in a losing effort. They would later challenge for the ROH World Tag Team Championship on November 11, 2018 at Global Wars: Toronto, where they lost to SoCal Uncensored (Frankie Kazarian and Scorpio Sky). Pro Wrestling Guerrilla (2011–2013, 2019) On September 10, 2011, Super Smash Brothers made their Pro Wrestling Guerilla (PWG) debut at The Perils Of Rock N' Roll Decadence, losing to The RockNES Monsters (Johnny Goodtime and Johnny Yuma). On April 21, 2012, they won the 2012 Dynamite Duumvirate Tag Team Title Tournament (DDT4). They defeated The Young Bucks in the first round, Future Shock (Adam Cole and Kyle O'Reilly) in the semifinals, and 2 Husky Black Guys (El Generico and Willie Mack) in the final. On May 25, 2012, at Death To All But Metal, they defeated The Young Bucks in a No Disqualification match to win the vacant PWG World Tag Team Championship. Their first successful title defense was on July 21, 2012 at Threemendous III, was a three-way ladder match against Future Shock and The Young Bucks, and it was deemed SoCal Uncensored's 2012 Match of the Year. Their second successful title defense was on December 1, 2012 at Mystery Vortex against The RockNES Monsters. On January 12, 2013, at the 2013 DDT4, they lost the tag titles to Unbreakable F'N Machines (Brian Cage and Michael Elgin). On July 26, 2019, The Dark Order will return to PWG to take on Best Friends (Chuck Taylor and Trent Beretta). All Elite Wrestling (2019–present) At the end of a Being The Elite episode, The Young Bucks teased the signing of Super Smash Brothers. On May 25, 2019, at Double or Nothing, Evil Uno and Stu Grayson were repackaged and made their surprise debut as The Dark Order. After Best Friends defeated Angélico and Jack Evans, Uno and Grayson appeared ringside after the lights went out and attacked everyone alongside their masked henchmen. On June 29, 2019, at Fyter Fest, they appeared on the elitetron as part of a video package after Best Friends defeated Private Party and SoCal Uncensored. On July 13, 2019, at Fight for the Fallen, they made their AEW in-ring debut in a three-way tag team match defeating Angélico and Jack Evans and Jungle Boy and Luchasaurus, advancing to All Out for an opportunity at a first round bye in the AEW World Tag Team Championship tournament. On August 31, 2019, at All Out, they defeated Best Friends to receive a first round bye in the AEW World Tag Team Championship tournament. Championships and accomplishments * Alpha-1 Wrestling ** A1 Tag Team Championship (2 times) * Chikara ** Campeonatos de Parejas (1 time) * Combat Revolution Wrestling ** Interim CRW Tag Team Championship (1 time) * International Wrestling Syndicate ** IWS Tag Team Championship (1 time) * Lucha Toronto ** Royal Canadian Tag Team Championship (2 times) * North Shore Pro Wrestling ** NSPW Tag Team Championship (2 times) * Pro Wrestling Guerrilla ** PWG World Tag Team Championship (1 time) **Dynamite Duumvirate Tag Team Title Tournament (2012) * Smash Wrestling ** F8tful Eight Tournament (2018) * SoCal Uncensored ** Match of the Year (2012) vs. Future Shock (Adam Cole and Kyle O'Reilly) and The Young Bucks (Matt Jackson and Nick Jackson) on July 21 ** Tag Team of the Year (2012) * Squared Circle Wrestling ** 2CW Tag Team Championship (1 time) References External links * * Category:All Elite Wrestling teams and stables Category:Independent promotions teams and stables Category:Ring of Honor teams and stables